Quarter Dorf
Quarter Dorf '''was a half-orc Paladin and Warlock who had been arrested and pulled into the Sick of this Shit Incorporated rehabilitation program. His real name is still unknown, as he has only shown up under his SotS Inc Alias. About Quarter Dorf spent most of his early life sailing on a number of vessels, honing his hands to a meaty and respectful roughness. He formulated a number of communistic beliefs while at sea. He believed that "we all share the work so we all share in the rewards". He believed that bonds with crew members could never be broken. Quarter Dorf considers himself to be an expert in Social Democracy as well as Alchemy. He enjoyed traveling to new ports and making friends over a flagon of ale. Perhaps due to his strong beliefs (and beliefs that he never commits crimes as much as he 'liberates' and 'educates') he has been in many a domestic fights. When asked of his thoughts on SotS founder Anema, he responded simply "That name is too close to enema'. He knew his pride would be his downfall. History Quarter Dorf originally appeared in the Sick of this Shit campaign, cameoing as a member of the guild during a visit from guild founder Anema E. Core. When the spinoff campaign began, Quarter Dorf became a main character, attending to various quests the faction was handing out. His first quest was '''Brave Test Subjects Needed, which unfortunately left him with a curse of sorts. Followed by '''Turn My Wife Back '''where he faced his prejudices against nobility and ultiamte saved a small child-king from certain death, grounding him and helping enlighten him by later making him work the front desk at SotS Inc (a very lowly position). Quarter Dorf then took on a quest called Help Me Fix Roof, which was actually a thinly veiled request to break into the guild's magic tower and steal from the company itself. After being told of the true nature of the quest, Quarter Dorf resolved that anything in the tower should equally belong to all members of the guild, a belief that echoed his other belief that all quest rewards should be shared equally to all SotS Inc members. His socialist beliefs, however, played into his downfall, as he was caught trying to break into the tower, and would be placed on probation, with the guild warning him that if any other hijinks ensued, he would be sent back to the Lunas penitentiary. Long story short, Hijinks ensued. See here for a complete recap of the time Quarter Dorf killed a patron who put out a quest. After Ser Opula's premature and violent death, Quarter Dorf is presumed to have spent the rest of his days rotting in a jail cell. Powers and Abilities * Quarter Dorf had a sickle and a hammer he would typically dual wield. * Savage Attacker * Lay on Hands * Workers Harmony * Turn the Bourgeois - An ability that made the rich and powerful flee, while enticing and encouraging the needy. * Warcaster * Alchemist * Eldritch Invocation - Armor of Shadows * Eldritch Invocation - Agonizing Blast Langauges Common, Orc, and the LANGUAGE OF THE SEA YARRRCategory:Player Characters